


Amazing Thing, An

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e17 Miracle Man, F/M, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-30
Updated: 2004-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Smutty post-ep for "Miracle Man".





	Amazing Thing, An

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Amazing Thing, An

## Amazing Thing, An

### by banlu

> Title: An Amazing Thing  
>  Author: banlu  
>  Date written: December 9, 2004 
> 
> Rating: NC-17 
> 
> Category: V 
> 
> Spoilers: Miracle Man 
> 
> Keywords: Mulder/Scully romance 
> 
> Summary: Smutty post-ep for "Miracle Man". 
> 
> Archive: Ephemeral and Gossamer. Anyone else, please ask. 
> 
> Comments: Written for the Fandomonium Season of Smut Challenge - Season One 
> 
> Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, they aren't mine, aren't mine, aren't mine... 
> 
> Thanks: To mims, for beta-ing 
> 
> Dedication: Tali - the Smut Mistress 
> 
> Feedback: 
> 
> An Amazing Thing  
>  by banlu 
> 
> Mulder sat on his motel room bed in his sleeveless undershirt, shoes off and belt buckle undone, staring at his toes. 
> 
> Scully closed the door behind her. 
> 
> "Are you all right, Mulder?" 
> 
> It was a moment before he replied. 
> 
> "I wonder how Samuel would have healed my pain." 
> 
> "Oh Mulder." 
> 
> He looked up, the sadness in his eyes drawing her to his side. She sat on the bed and put a hand on his back. 
> 
> "Don't do this to yourself, Mulder." 
> 
> He looked back to his toes. "Would he have told me what happened to her? Or would he have somehow convinced me to make my peace and move on?" 
> 
> She rubbed his back and ducked her head so she could see his face. "Perhaps he would have manipulated you into something, Mulder. Samuel was good at finding a person's vulnerability. But a part of you would have wondered if it was the truth, and that would make it a false peace." 
> 
> He glanced at her. "But sometimes... sometimes I get so tired of the not knowing... " 
> 
> Scully put her arms around him. "I know, I know." 
> 
> Mulder hugged her back. "But you know, sometimes I despair of ever knowing." 
> 
> "You'll find the truth, Mulder. Of that I'm certain." 
> 
> He gave her a quick squeeze. "Thanks." 
> 
> "You're welcome." She pulled away. "Now get some sleep. We've got an early flight." 
> 
> "Okay." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Scully had just stripped down to her underpants when there   
> was a knock on her motel door followed by a muffled   
> "Scully?"
> 
> She wrapped her robe around her and checked the peephole before opening the door to a coatless Mulder shivering in the cold night. 
> 
> "Mulder?" 
> 
> "I don't want to be alone tonight, Scully." 
> 
> "Of course, of course. Come in." 
> 
> "Thanks." 
> 
> A gust of cold air followed him in as she closed the door. She shrugged her robe tighter, turned, and caught Mulder staring at her chest. She used one hand to pull the robe closed around her neck. 
> 
> Mulder lifted his gaze to hers. The look in his eyes sent an unexpected thrill shooting through her. 
> 
> "I don't want to be alone tonight, Scully." 
> 
> They stood in silence, eyes locked. There was no mistaking his meaning. 
> 
> Would she be taking advantage of him, Scully wondered, if she gave in to the moment? She searched his face, but his look never wavered. She made her decision. Her robe fell open as she dropped her hands to her sides. 
> 
> "I don't want to be alone tonight either, Mulder." 
> 
> His eyes flicked over her body once before he bent down to kiss her. As their lips touched, his hands slipped inside her robe to rest on her hips while her arms went around his neck. As they deepened the kiss, Scully moved her hands to Mulder's head and felt one of his hands slide up her bare back. After they broke away she stroked his temples with her thumbs and looked into his eyes, trying to read his thoughts. He simply smiled and caressed her back, setting off goosebumps on her skin. 
> 
> Mulder frowned. "You okay?" 
> 
> "Hmm-hmm," she replied as she dropped her hands to his refastened belt. She tugged it open, undid his trousers, and pulled them down with his boxers to the middle of his thighs. Mulder grunted as his erection grew before her eyes. 
> 
> Then Mulder crushed her to him, his penis hard against Scully's stomach, his mouth frantically covering hers. He pushed her toward the bed, and they fell together, a jumble of arms and legs as they fumbled toward the center of the mattress. She shoved his pants to his knees, and then used her feet to help him work them to his ankles. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck to her breasts, sucking on a nipple as he slid a hand down her hip and under her panties. He tugged those down until they slipped off one ankle, then he covered her body with his. 
> 
> As he showered her with kisses, Scully bunched Mulder's undershirt up to his armpits so she could feel his bare chest pressed against her. She rubbed her breasts against him as she felt his erection along her outer thigh. She spread her legs, and as he settled between them, his wet tip slipped across her inner thigh, leaving a hot trail before it bumped into the crease of her leg. He moved a hand to her crotch, rubbing her clitoris a moment before sliding a finger between her labia. Mulder seemed surprised by how wet she already was. 
> 
> "Damn, Scully," he murmured as he pushed his finger inside her and swirled. 
> 
> "Oooohhhh, Mulder," she moaned as her hips twitched. He ground against her, the underside of his penis catching her clitoris. 
> 
> They both groaned. 
> 
> "Now, Scully?" he panted. 
> 
> "Yes," she whispered. 
> 
> He pulled his finger out and used that hand to guide himself to her opening. She spread her legs wider for him as he pressed his tip into her. A little resistance, and then with one strong push he was inside her. They paused a moment as they looked at each other in amazement, then Scully grabbed his butt and rocked her hips. Mulder started thrusting. 
> 
> They moved together, laughing a bit as they fumbled for their rhythm. Mulder leaned on one elbow as he ran a hand from her hip to breast and back again. Scully ran her legs along his and swept her arms up and down his back. She pushed the sleeves of her robe up to her elbows so she could feel as much of Mulder's skin as possible. He then settled on both elbows and started driving into her hard and fast, the excitement of this first time increasing his intensity. She arched her back and lifted her knees, circling her hips to match his thrusts. The bed squeaked as her "Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes" mingled with his "Oh God Oh God Oh God". 
> 
> Mulder came first, his grunted "Scully" ending with a long "aaaaahhh" as his head snapped forward. As he thrust a few more times Scully slipped her hand between them and rubbed her clitoris. She came quickly, "yes"-ing her way to satisfaction. 
> 
> They lay still except for their heaving chests. Scully felt the final spasms of her orgasm as Mulder pulled out then rolled onto his back with a groan. She sat up, lifted her hair from her sweaty neck, pulled her arms out of the sleeves of the robe and flopped back down. He chuckled. 
> 
> "We were only half-dressed to begin with, yet we still never got all our clothes off," he said as he fought with the pants that were twisted around his ankles. 
> 
> Scully giggled and raised a foot that still had her underpants dangling from it. She kicked them away, sat up and tugged off his shoes and socks, then freed him of his trousers. She looked at him and laughed. "One more thing," she said as she grabbed his rolled up undershirt. He sat up enough for her to drag it over his head then pulled her to him as he lay back down. 
> 
> He gave her a quick kiss and smiled. She smiled back. They lay there for a long while, just gazing into each others eyes. Then Mulder yawned. 
> 
> "Sorry." 
> 
> "Men!" she harrumphed, then she yawned right back. "But it is late Mulder, and we both need some sleep." She got off the bed. 
> 
> Mulder jumped to his feet. "I'll... I'll go back to my room... " He paused when she raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I mean... if... if you want me to that is... " 
> 
> She smiled at him as she turned back the sheets. "I don't want you to go, but let's get under the covers so we won't freeze to death." 
> 
> He grinned. "Your love will keep me warm, Scully." 
> 
> She raised both eyebrows this time. 
> 
> His face went blank with panic as he realized what he'd said. "I... I... I... " 
> 
> She climbed under the covers and held them open. onto the mattress and held open the covers. "Come to bed, Mulder." 
> 
> "Yes ma'am." He slipped in beside her. They snuggled deep under the covers, her head on his chest. 
> 
> "Mulder." 
> 
> "Yes." 
> 
> "I want you to know, that your love keeps me warm, too." 
> 
> He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. 
> 
> "Good night Scully." 
> 
> "Good night, Mulder." 
> 
> end   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to banlu


End file.
